


OC Angst and Fluff Week 2019

by ShadowclanMC



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowclanMC/pseuds/ShadowclanMC
Summary: A collection of oneshots for @Indoril-nerevar-Mora's OC Angst and Fluff Week 2019. Make sure to give him a follow on tumblr!





	1. Day 1 Sept 9th

OC - Violetta Arolio | Prompt - Love Confession ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violetta sat at a desk her mind going a mile a minute. She bit her lip trying to focus on the notes she was writing. Yet she just couldn’t get her mind to be quiet. She closed her eyes putting her quill down. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She then let out a frustrated groan as she gave up and slumped down into her chair.

“Uh, you okay?” A bosmer man said in an amused tone walking over to Violetta’s work. “Not much work done on your Alteration notes eh. You know if you need help bre-”

“Brelyna can help me I know!” Violetta interrupted him. “Enthir I can’t just waltz over and ask her for help!”

“Why not she’s really nice.” Enthir asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

“Nice! She isn’t just nice. That barely touches the surface!” Violetta then stood up walking around the room. “Nice is just a spec of who she is, she’s understanding, gentle, talented, smart, and amazing! She is so much more than just nice.”

“Then why don’t you just ask her for help!?” Enthir asked exasperated.

“Because she’s all those things and more!” Violetta exclaimed. She took a deep breath as her hands starting to shake. “Every time I’m near her my head just goes blank. I can barely speak. I can barely function. I look like a complete idiot!” She crossed her arms clearly frustrated.

“By the divines ...you're in love.” Enthir said and got a smirk. “Violetta Arolio in love with Brelyna Maryon.”

Violetta’s face grew redder than the imperial uniform. “I-I don’t know what you are talking about.” She said in a really small voice.

“You are a horrible liar!” Enthir exclaimed with a smirk as he sat down. “When did you figure it out? Have you told her yet? Does anyone else know? Do your dads know?”

“For someone who doesn’t want a relationship, you sure ask alot of questions about them.” Violetta said still blushing. “Why are you so interested?”

There was a knocking at the door and Violetta went to open it. “Oh, hey Onmund.”

“You okay? I heard yelling ...” Onmund said then saw Enthir, “Oh hi Enthir.”

“Violetta is in love!” Enthir called out.

Violetta glared at Enthir and was about to to yell at him when Onmund butted in. “Is it Brelyna?”

“How did you guess?” Violetta asked him surprised. “The way you act around her. But If it helps you relax, Brelyna hasn’t considered you even like her.” Onmund mentioned. “You should tell her.”

“But what if I fuck it up?” Violetta said softly.

“You won't.” Enthir said gently. “You can’t possibly do that.”

“Look I’ll go get her. And you can prepare yourself.” Onmund said with a small smile. “Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah...just don’t be quick.” Violetta said and started to twirl her hair.

“Trust me I wont. She’s reading.” Onmund said chuckling and went to get Brelyna.

Violetta started to pace mumbling under her breath. She started to bite at her nails thinking about how she should do this. Should she really do this. Violetta sat down and she bounced her leg. She bit her lip and took deep breaths. After what seemed like hours she started to calm down to a point where she could think clearly. She leaned back in the chair looking at the wall. “I’m acting like Gallus did.”

“Yes you are.” Enthir replied chuckling.

“He loved her and she still loves him... have you talked with her recently?”

“Yeah, she gave me his dagger… then we both talked about him.” Violetta said her eyes tearing up.

“Hey, he would want you to take this chance.”

“I know, I know…” They sat in silence. Violetta closed her eyes and started to hum softly. She got a small smile really starting to relax. Yet soon the silence stopped with a knock at the door. Violetta got up to answer it.

“H-hey Brelyna, come on in.” She said and moved out of the way.

“Of course, Onmund told me you needed to tell me something?” Brelyna said with a smile looking at Violetta.

Violetta got a blush looking at Brelyna’s smile and she immediately got flustered, “I-I am sorry- I MEan, I mean yes I have something to tell you.”

“You okay? You look hot...” Brelyna mentioned and got a concerned look on her face.

“I- hot- n-no I’m not hot...um…” Violetta was looking to find the words she just couldn’t get out. She took a deep breath. “Brelyna ...this might come as a big surprise to y-you but I...I um..” Violetta rubbed her neck and Looked at Enthir. He just gave her a thumbs up.

“Brelyna I think I’m in love you.” She said rather quickly closing her eyes. ‘W-what?” Brelyna said in a squeaky voice.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Violetta said again looking at Brelyna.

Brelyna started to chuckle a bit smiling, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I promise I’m not chuckling at your confession, It’s just. This entire time I thought you hated me. Now everything makes a lot more sense!”

Violetta who looked like she just got a heart attack relaxed, “What? No! How could I hate you, there is literally nothing to hate about you.”

“Oh please you're too kind.” Brelyna then blushed chuckling, “I like you too. I’m not sure I'm really in love, but I do know I have been infatuated by you for the longest time.” Brelyna then looked at Violetta. “But I’d like to see how this pans out, would you?”

Violetta started to smile and chuckle, “Did you just ask me out?”

Brelyna nodded smiling, “Yes, yes I did.”

Violetta chuckled, “Yes I’d love to see where this leads.”

Brelyna then moved in and kissed Violetta’s cheek, “I’m going to the Arcanium to finish my destruction notes. Fine me for dinner?”

“Definitely.” Violetta said smiling brightly. She watched as Brelyna left and then giggled. “I can’t- hehe”

“Alright I’m going to leave you alone. Onmund want to go get a drink?” Enthir said chuckling. “

Uh, sure why not.” Onmund said shrugging.

Violetta sat down giggling biting her lip. She immediately got out a Journal started to write in it.


	2. Day 2 Sept 10th

OC - Sam Brightfern | Prompt - Found Family

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sat in the kitchen leaning in a chair carving a small figurine. Sam hummed to themselves as they started to get the general shape of a fox. They nearly jumped when they felt a tap on there shoulder. 

“Ah, sorry Sam. I didn’t mean to fighten yah.” Nazir said in a gentle tone. “Just trying to get your attention.”

“It’s okay, I just didn’t hear you come in.” Sam went to get up to leave the room.

“Where are you going?”

“Uh, my bed. I don’t want to get in your way…”

Nazir shook his head, “You expressed to me you wanted to learn to cook. Tonight it’s my turn, now is your chance.” Nazir got a kind smile.

Sam rubbed the back of their neck and then smiled a bit. “Oh okay, what are we going to make?”

“A Horker stew. It’s one of the more simple recipes everyone here likes.” Nazir explained and started the fire. “Now let’s get started. Just listen and do what I say. But if you have questions, ask them.”

“Okay.” Sam said getting a small smile.

Nazir and Sam worked on the stew. Sam asked more questions Nazir really expected them to. Nazir started to Joke around with Sam as they both cooked. Yet Nazir couldn’t help but notice that Sam had gotten more and more relaxed as they interacted with each other. 

Soon the dinner was done and everyone was sitting at the table. Sam sat down between bebette and an empty seat. Everyone was talking loud as Nazir served them before sitting down. 

“This smells wonderful, as always Nazir.” Astrid commented smiling. 

“Yes, and it tastes great too.” Gabriella said smiling.

“Ah, thank you. But I can't take full credit. Sam helped me with it.” Nazir commented and Sam froze not aware they were going to get the spotlight on themself. 

“Sam helped you with this? I wasn’t aware you are a cook.” Astrid commented smiling.

“I-I’m really not…” Sam said trailing off ever so slightly.

“But! They would like to learn, so I am teaching them.” Nazir said and started to eat. 

Sam sat back in the chair as no one continued with the topic. Bebette then started to talk with Sam asking them questions. Sam slowly started to respond quicker and more naturally. 

Nazir watched as Sam interacted with Bebette and smiled. Everyone started to laugh and joke with each other. After a while Sam was smiling and joking around too. 

Sam started to laugh quite loudly after Bebbette whispered something into their ear. Nazir looked over and smiled a bit. 

After everyone was done Sam stayed back and helped clean up. They yawned slightly humming. 

“You seemed like you were having fun.” Nazir commented.

“I was..” Sam said softly. “I just- nevermind.”

“Sam? You can continue that thought.”

“I just never had a family like this, you know?” Sam stopped and sighed, “My dad left when I was 10. He was supposed to come back. Instead we got a letter and a metal.”

“The War?” Nazir asked looking at Sam.

Sam nodded, “It left my mom heartbroken. She only ever loved him. I mean she loved me but she wasn’t the same….It’s why I left.”

Nazir looked at Sam, “We are all here for you. This isn’t just an organization, this is a family. We’ll always stay beside you.”

Sam looked up at Nazir tears forming in their eyes, “I-I know.”

Nazir sighed and walked up and gave Sam a hug. Sam then hugged Nazir back shaking a bit. “You’re apart of the family, don’t forget that.”


	3. Day 3 Sept 11th

OC - Erraon and Malellen Arolio | Prompt - Scars | Song - So Dear To My Heart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bosmer man sat at the edge of his bed waiting for his husband to come to bed. The man took off his shirt and stretched. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and looked down to his chest. He ran a finger along a scar his breath quicking a bit.

“Erraon, Dove, are you alright?” A Dunmer man said as he walked over to Erraon.

“I- Yes. I’m alright…” Malellen said taking a deep breath. "I just can't seem to get rid of him.

Malellen soon moved closer to Erraon. "Maybe you won't, but I'll be here."

Erraon smiled, "I know." He then moved into the bed with a small smile.

Malellen followed smiling softly, "You are amazing, do you know that?"

Erraon laughed a but, "I doubt amazing is the right word. Maybe annoying?"

Malellen frowned, "No I meant the word I used, and you are absolutely Amazing." Malellen then smiled, "I don't know what I would do without you.

Erraon got reader then a rose and then looked away. "You're amazing too." Erraon looked back at Malellen, "You've done so much for me. I can hardly thank you."

Malellen smiled then kissed Erraon's cheek. "You don't need to thank me."

Erraon frowned a bit then smiled, "Coward."

"What?" Mallelen chuckled.

"Coward." Erraon replied as he kissed Malellen passionately.

Malellen kissed back then pulled away laughing, "My Dove, your so passionate. Yet you dont think you're amazing?" 

Erraon looked away, "I hardly can be amazing with all this...this...baggage…"

Malellen frowned then sighed, "It makes you amazing. You gone through so much yet still treat others with kindness." Malellen chuckled, "Yes sometimes you come off as cross, but you always apologize after." 

Erraon blinked not expecting the response he got, he soon was overwhelmed and chuckled a bit tears falling. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you." 

"You camped out near mine and my mother's home." Malellen said with a smile.

Erraon chuckled, "That was all chance, it could of been anyone who found me."

"But it wasn't, it was Malellen Aroilo who found you." 

Erraon pulled Malellen close and hugged him. Malellen chuckled and moved in a way to pull Erraon up onto him. Erraon smiled chuckling and then yawned. 

"I love you." Erraon said softly.

"I love you too." Malellen replied gently.

Malellen started humming as he rubbed Erraon’s back. Erraon listened to the melody slowly being lulled to sleep. Malellen noticed and at the same volume started to sing the toon.

“So dear to my heart, that Hearthfire day. 

When that old shady lane we strolled was just turning scarlet and gold. 

So dear to my heart. 

So dear to my heart, that Evening Star day. 

When the first touch of frost and snow had painted each tree in the road.

So dear to my heart. 

I still can picture the flowers in the showers and that picnic in Sun Height.

And I still treasure each and every hour of those years that had to fly. 

They're locked in my heart in a corner apart, while I tenderly hold the key.

As long as I live they will be so dear to my heart.”

Malellen sang softly and Erraon slowly fell asleep relaxing to the sound of Malellen’s voice. Malellen soon fell asleep after. 


	4. Day 4 Sept 12th

OC - Sam Brightfern | Prompt - Handholding

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sat in the commons of the Dawnstar sanctuary listening to the commotion. What little commotion it had. There was no bickering between Festus and Gabriella about magic. There was no laughter from Vezara’s jokes. There was no sickeningly sweet interactions between Astrid and Arnbjorn. 

Sam put their head back taking a deep breath as grief started to wash over him again. He continued to take a deep breath biting their cheek. 

“Sam? Are you okay?” A young girls voice asked. 

Sam looked over, “Yes. I’m just missing it.”

“Missing what?”

“The commotion Bebette. The commotion.” Sam said chuckling and then took a shaky breath. 

Bebette then sat down next to them. “Yeah, I guess it’s quiet compared to then.” 

“What’s quiet?” Nazir asked as he sat down.

“Everything.” Sam just respond. “I miss it all, and yes. Even Festus yelling at me for not wanting to know about magic.” 

Nazir chuckled and his eyes grew sad, “Ah, and I miss Arnbjorns snarky comments on my contracts.”

Bebette smiled, “I miss joking around with Vezara.”

They all chuckled a bit sharing more antidotes and more memories. Sam smiled as the conversation went on, Bebette shared stories from her past and what happened when she met everyone. Nazir talked about almost every snarky comment he has given or received. 

“We had good times together, but I don’t think our brothers and sisters would want us to whollo in grief.” Nazir commented, “I can just imagine Vezara trying to cheer us all up.”

“And he would do it with a pun.” Sam said smiling.

“Oh! What would be a pun he would use?" Bebette asked smiling a bit. 

"Something related to the void I'm sure." Sam said chuckling. 

"And it would be very clever." Nazir said smiling. 

They all smiled in agreement and sam got up. “Where are going?” Bebette asked looking at them.

“Ah, I’m going to go see Cicero.” Sam said looking at them. Nazir smiled a bit and then Bebette smiled too. Sam started up the stairs and saw Cicero wasn't near the night mother. 

Sam then went into his room, "Cicero? Are you okay?"

Cicero looked up from sitting on the bed and looked down. 

Sam taking that as a no, walked over. "Cicero, you know I'm here for you, right?" 

Cicero nodded still not really looking at him. 

Same went and grabbed his hand to hold. He started to rub the top of it with his thumb, not really sure how to comfort Cicero. 

Cicero held onto Sam’s hand back then looked at them, “Why..why do you stay with me?” Cicero asked softly, his eyes a bit red a puffy.

Sam looked at him then gave him a gentle smile. "I stay with you because you make me feel like I matter. You treat me extremely well, and I know you'll never hurt me." 

Cicero stared at Sam then held onto Sam's hand a bit tighter. Cicero sniffed and used his other hand to wipe his eyes. "I'm really messed up…."

"Because you lost your family." Sam pointed out, "The tenants and the night mother were all you had left. I don't blame you for what you tried to do."

Cicero looked at Sam and went to speak but he just closed his mouth and looked down. 

Sam sighed then kissed Cicero's cheek and leaned against him. Sam started to hum and Cicero started to relax not letting go of their hand.


	5. Day 5 Sept 13th

OC - Violetta Arolio | Prompt - Nightmares and Sharing a Bed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violetta stood fighting Morokei in Labyrinthian. Spells flew around her as she heard her companions voices rang through. She fell to the ground. She quickly picked up her sword and stood up again not backing down. She continued to fight until he was defeated. As soon as the battle was over Violetta took a deep breath bending over. All was well until she heard someone fall to the ground.

As she turned around she saw Brelyna down holding her side, and a draugr dead. Violetta ran over to Brelyna ringing growing louder in her ear as fear washed over her. Violetta sat down and looked at the wound and tried to heal it. Frantic she used all of the restoration spells at her disposal. 

She started to get tears in her eyes as nothing was working, she felt Brelyna grab her hand and could see her telling her something. She tried to listen, to hear what Brelyna was saying. The ringing just grew louder more continuous. 

Violetta started to sob and held onto Brelyna’s hand as nothing was working. She started to shake tears falling down her face. Violetta watched as Brelyna’s lips moved trying to figure out what she was saying. 

Violetta felt someone’s hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see who it was. She saw Gallus holding onto her shoulder, unable to her what he was saying. She turned back to Brelyna and It flashed from Koldak to Savos. 

Violetta stood up tears streaming, She looked around and saw the ruins of Helgen. She started to breath heavily and closed her eyes and the ringing grew into screams. She started to mutter to herself as she held her head. 

Soon the muttering turn to her screaming, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She yelled out over and over again as she sobbed. She continued to yell out and the screaming started to turn into someone yelling her name. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She continued to yell and the yelling grew louder. 

“Violetta! Violetta!” The voice said sounding frantic. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Violetta continued to call out as she just fell to her knees. She held her head sobbing. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

~~~

Brelyna woke up to Violetta muttering in her sleep. Brelyna moved closer to listen to what she was saying. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…..” Violetta muttered.

This caused Brelyna to worry, she went over and shook Violetta slightly. “Violetta!” She yelled a bit trying to get her up. “Violetta!” She continued as she shook her slightly. 

After what felt like a minute Violetta sat up drenched in sweat and her breathing heavy. Violetta’s face was glowing and she got tears in her eyes. She started to shake and she looked at her hands.

“Violetta? Are you okay?” Brelyna asked sitting up fully. 

Violetta looked over at Brelyna and it looked as if she calmed down. “You’re okay…”

“Yes I’m okay, are you okay?”

‘You’re okay, you’re okay.” Violetta said as she hugged her knees shaking. 

Brelyna thought for a bit then realized what had happened. She moved closer to Violetta and rubbed her back. “Of course I’m okay. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Violetta started to calm down by taking deep breaths as Brelyna rubbed her back. Brelyna smiled a bit as she could see was helping calm her down. 

After a while Violetta wasn’t shaking and her breathing was normal. Brelyna continued to rub her back and looked at her, “Violetta, Love, are you okay?”

“I-I am now.” Violetta said softly. “Thank you…” 

“Do you want to talk about what happened? What scared you?” Brelyna asked gently just wanting to help. 

“I-I couldn’t save you ...we were in Labyrinthian and we all were fighting Morokei, and we one but as I turned around ...you were holding your side. You had a gash, it was deep, and I tried to heal it. But I- but I couldn’t. I couldn’t save you, no matter what I tried, I couldn’t heal the wound…” Violetta said her head in her knees. She looked up tears in her eyes, “Then I saw Gallus, Koldak, and Savos…. Then all of Helgen. Everyone I didn’t- couldn’t save.”

Brelyna got tears in her own eyes listening to Violetta. “Love… Do you blame yourself for their deaths?”

Violetta sayed quiet looking away. She bit her lip and looked at her hands. “I- yes. Yes I do. It’s my job as the Dragonborn to be The Hero, and I couldn’t save them.”

Brelyna looked at Violetta and wiped her eyes. “Violetta Arolio, That is not your job. It isn’t and you shouldn’t feel that way.” Brelyna grabbed Violetta’s hand, “Your job was to defeat Alduin. You’ve done your job. It’s not your job to be the hero.” Brelyna took a deep breath, “I know I sound like I’m lecturing you, and You won’t stop feeling like this, but please listen to me. You don’t need to worry about me not being able to be saved. You’re far too brilliant to let that happen.” 

Violetta started to cry at Brelyna's words and Brelyna got worried and casted mage light, she saw a soft smile on Violetta's face. Violetta took her free hand and wiped her eyes. 

"I-I love you…" Violetta said softly, her voice a bit shaky.

Brelyna relaxed, "I love you too." Brelyna kissed Violetta gently. "Let's go back to bed."

Violetta smiled and nodded. "O-okay." 

Brelyna layed down and she motioned for Violetta to be close to her. Violetta layed down and snuggled in closer to Brelyna. Brelyna held one of Violetta's hands smiling.


	6. Day 6 Sept 14th

OC - Erraon, Malellen and Violetta Arolio | Prompt - Cuddling for Warmth | Song - Dreaming of a White Christmas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The winter storm raged on as Erraon started a fire. He sighed as he got the fire started and smiled as he heard laughter upstairs. He chuckled a bit when he heard a loud crash followed by more laughter. 

“Erraon, Dove, could you see what Gallus and Violetta are up to? I asked them to gather blankets so we can make a bed by the fire.” Malellen said coming into the living room with some blankets and pillows.

“Of course dear.” Erraon said getting up, as he walked by Malellen he kissed his cheek.

Malellen chuckled as he walked over and started to set everything up. Erraon smiled and walked up following the sounds of laughter. He stopped in front of a bedroom and smiled as he watched Gallus and Violetta tangled in Blankets. 

“Alright. Malellen said get the blankets, not get stuck in the blankets.” Erraon said and he knelt down to help them both out.

“But daddy, it’s fun getting suck!” Violetta said as Erraon got her untangled.

“Yeah!” Gallus said smiling.

“But it’s no fun getting cold. Now come on let's work together to take these down stairs.” Erraon replied getting Gallus untangled.  
Violetta and Gallus quickly nodded and helped Erraon take down the blankets. Violetta couldn’t help but giggle as she went down the stairs. Malellen looked up and chuckled, “Alright come here. It looks like this storm isn’t settling down anytime soon.”

“Storm?” Violetta asked softly.

“Snow storm, we won't have any lighting.” Erraon explained and motioned for Violetta and Gallus get on the makeshift bed. 

Violetta and Gallus quickly got into bed and Malellen and Erraon got in after pulling up the blankets. Malellen had blown out all the candles and the only light was coming from the fire. Violetta instinctively moved closer to Erraon as she started to feel a bit colder.

Erraon smiled and turned onto his side facing Violetta. He looked at malellen and smiled. Malellen was Facing him and smiled. They both chuckled as Gallus put his head under the blankets. 

Violetta turned over and looked over at Malellen, “Papa, could you sing a song?”

“You want me to sing?” Malellen asked her.

Violetta nodded and Gallus popped his head back out, “Please?”

Malellen chuckled, “Alright… Let’s see….” Malellen thought for a moment and smiled. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow. 

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, with every Christmas card I write. May your days be merry and bright, and may all your Christmases be white.”

After Malellen stopped singing he noticed both Gallus and Violetta had fallen asleep. Malellen smiled and kissed both their heads. Erraon smiled as he watched, he pulled the blankets up over him. Malellen did as well and they smiled at each other. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Erraon asked.

“I believe that would be because you decided to camp out near the woods near my home.” Malellen said chuckling.  
Erraon chuckled then reached for Malellen’s hand.

Malellen smiled and held onto Erraon’s hand, “Good night my Dove.”

“Good night my Hawk.” Erraon said closing his eyes yawning. 

Malellen smiled closing his eyes. They both listened to the crackling of the fire as they fell asleep. 


	7. Day 7 Sept 15th

OC - Sam Brightfern | Prompt - Character Death/Near Death Experience

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam road on Shadowmere a quickly as they possibly could, fear and rage coursing through their being. Sam had tears streaming down their face as they could smell smoke as he grew closer to the sanctuary.

They quickly got off Shadowmere and ran to the nearest soldier attacking his home. He quickly disposed of them and continued running in.

The fire raged on as he ran in taking down one soldier after the next. Rage grew louder as he watched Arnbjorn get taken over, the corpse' of Gabriella and Vezara just laying on the ground he quickly ran and helped Nazir fend off a soldier Nazier was battling.

After the Soldier was taken down Nazir looked over Sam, “So you are alive. I was starting to wonder."

“The Emperor... it was all a trap. Someone set us up.” Sam said their voice shaking.

Nazir quickly oved Sam out of the way and started to run. “I expected much, and no I didn’t think it was you, I don’t know who, but I was certain it wasn’t you.”

Sam nodded and soon they heard that awfully familiar voice of the night mother. “Listener, I am your only salvation ...Come embrace me and rest.”

Sam’s brain started to fuzz and the rest of the world started to cut out. They ran inside of the Night Mother coffin. Sam was breathing heavily but soon their eyes felt droopy and soon fell asleep.

~~~

After a while Sam woke up feeling extremely groggy and disoriented. They blinked trying to figure out where they were.

The mother spoke again in an urgent tone, “You must speak with Astrid. Here, in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary."  
Soon they heard voices coming from outside wherever they were.

"Hurry, Nazir! I'm telling you, Their in there!" Someone who sounded like Bebette said.

"I'm going... as fast... as I can, you stupid she-devil. I don't see you... helping..." Nazir responded and it sounded like he was removing rocks.

"I'm not exactly built for manual labor. Now come on, you've almost got it."

"One more... pull... Yeeaahh! There."

"Can you get it open?"

"I think so. Just hold on a moment."

Soon light filled the area and Sam nearly fell out extremely disoriented. Realizing they were in the coffin Sam trying to stand up straight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. It's all right. You've been through a lot. Maybe you should just sit down for a bit..." Nazir said looking extremely concerned. “You’ve just been through a lot.”

“No...no...I need to find Astrid…” Sam said out of breath shaking a bit.

“Uh, Sam Astrid probably isn’t alive.” Bebette said softly and gently.

Sam just shook their head trying to calm their breathing. “No...the Night mother, she told me to find her...she has to be alive still.”

Nazir looked at Sam, “Well let’s go then. I’ll be right behind you.” He said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sam nodded and started to look for astrid trying to ignore the state the sanctuary was in. Sam got tears in their eyes as they walked into a room and saw Astrid.

“Alive...you’re alive...Thank Sithis.” Astrid mentioned as she saw Sam. Sam went to try to speak but Astrid cut them off. "Ssshhh.... Please. There is much... I have to say. And... not much time... I'm sorry. So very sorry. The Penitus Oculatus... Maro... He said that by giving you to them, he would leave the Dark Brotherhood alone. Forever. By Sithis, I was such a fool. All of this... it's all my fault. You are the best of us, and I nearly killed you... as I've killed everyone else..."

Sam stared at Astrid unable to speak their mind jumped around trying to make sense of what Astrid just said.

"Don't you see? It was me. I set you up, wanted you dead. I betrayed you, the Night Mother... everything I hold dear. And now Maro has betrayed me. I just wanted things... to stay the way they were. Before Cicero, before the Night Mother. Before... you. I thought I could save us. I was wrong. But you're alive! So there's still a chance. A chance to start over, rebuild. That's why I did... this. Don't you see? I prayed to the Night Mother! I am the Black Sacrament." Astrid continued.

Sam their voice shaking looked at Astrid, “W-what are you saying?”

“I'm saying you were right. The Night Mother was right. The old ways... they guided the Dark Brotherhood for centuries. I was a fool to oppose them. And to prove my... sincerity, I have prayed for a contract. You lead this Family now. I give you the Blade of Woe, so that you can see it through. You must kill... Me."

Sam was frozen tears falling down their face. They felt a hand on their shoulder and turned. "Astrid did the right thing, and now it's your turn. End her suffering."

Sam then knelt down picking up the Blade of Woe. They looked at Astrid and she got as much of a smile she could give, "You have no choice. You must complete your contract. You must kill me." Sam closed their eyes and plunged the dagger into her chest.

Nazir knelt down next to Sam looking at Astrid. "Astrid... By the sands, I still can't wrap my head around it..."

Bebette stared at Astrid then looked away, "If I hadn't heard it with my own ears, I wouldn't have believed it. How could Astrid have done this to us? Strangely, I feel only pity for her..."  
Sam got up and walked back to the night mother feeling a weight in there chest. He sat down and looked up as he heard her voice.

"Astrid is dead. It is as it should be. May she find redemption in the Void. But while you live, the Dark Brotherhood lives. We must fulfill our contract. Emperor Titus Mede II must be eliminated. Speak with Amaund Motierre at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. He will know the true Emperor's location. But first, inform Nazir of your plans. For you are the Listener, and must bind this Family together."

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. Still trying to wrap their head around it all.

“Sam, are you okay?”

“I-I have to lead our family ...but we don’t have many to lead.” Sam whispered and Nazir sat down next to him.

“Did the night mother speak to you?”

Sam nodded, “T-the contract to kill the emperor is still on…”

“Then you better get going.” Bebette said walking over.

“Bebette-” Nazir started

“No, Sam I know you're hurting, but you have a responsibility. Nazir and I will head to the Dawnstar sanctuary to make that our new home. Don’t worry Nazir will get the night mother to our new home.” Bebette said sitting infront of Sam.

Sam nodded then Nazir put his hand on their shoulder, “Please, stay safe. I don’t care if you succeed. Just stay safe.”

Sam nodded then got up Taking a deep breath. “The password is Innocence, my brother.” Sam sniffed, “You should also know, I- I couldn’t kill Cicero. Something kept telling me that Sithis wouldn’t want it.”

Nazir and Bebette nodded, “Thank you for the warning. Stay Safe. I’m not going to lose another family member.”

Sam nodded and smiled a bit, “I’ll stay safe.” 


End file.
